


Pinned

by purplebass



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebass/pseuds/purplebass
Summary: Kell and Lila are training until their training turns into something else.
Relationships: Delilah Bard & Kell Maresh, Delilah Bard/Kell Maresh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Pinned

Kell didn’t know how things got out of hand so quickly. One moment he was facing Lila, trying to help her control her magic, and the next he was pinned against the cold wall of the training room by the sleeve of his shirt.

And Lila was smiling. She managed to throw his knife on the floor and use hers to block his arm on the wall, and she looked pleased. Kell wouldn’t tell her that she was getting better at this. Not yet. Although he had been close to telling her once that day, especially after she disarmed him. He knew that compliments got to her head and she tended to delude herself that she could have the world in her hands without working for it. Which he knew she could, if she wanted. But she had to learn how to walk before she could run.

Seconds passed but Lila didn’t free his arm. Then, something in her face changed. She took another knife from her belt and used it to pin the other sleeve to the wall.

Kell frowned, unable to figure out what she had in mind. It happened all too fast for him to realize what she was doing. One moment her hands were on his torso, then they descended to his pants and undid the buttons that kept them in place, and she lowered the piece of clothing down his legs. He didn’t have time to ask what was she doing. Perhaps she wanted to leave him there in his underwear as a payback for defeating her in the previous match they had fought during their training. But then Kell’s rational and irrational thoughts vanished when Lila took down the other piece of clothing he was wearing, leaving him exposed.

“Lila,” he warned her.

But she didn’t acknowledge him. Her black eye winked at him; a smirk painted her face with mischief. She dropped to her knees and kissed his length slowly, from the top to the tip. Kell’s legs waggled, and he thought they might give in, but he remembered that his wrists were secured on the wall. But he faltered for a moment.

“What – “ he started, his voice low and deep, almost like a growl.

He believed she was done because he couldn’t feel her lips on his shaft anymore, but then she took him in her mouth without warning. It didn’t take long for him to come, being as sensible to her lips as usual, and he rocked his hips while she sucked him off. “Lila, _wait_ ,” he whispered, trying to warn her for what was coming, but she didn’t listen. He glanced down and saw her dark head welcoming his cum in her mouth, while one of her hands still massaged his balls. She stopped to look up at him and licked her lips before rising to her feet.

“It smells like tulips,” she told him. He didn’t know if she was serious, but it didn’t matter.

He didn’t know what was in store for him or if that was it. If she meant to stop there and leave him high and dry and hard as a rock, she was wrong. His shirt tore apart when he disengaged his arms from the knives holding him to the wall. He grabbed her and crushed his lips to hers. She startled before he did it, as if she wasn’t expecting him to free himself like that. But she soon forgot about it and gave all of her in that kiss, fisting his copper hair in her hand and squeezing his butt.

“That’s one of the ways you make me feel,” he confessed, licking his lips, breaking their kiss.

Lila looked away as if she was shy all of a sudden, and Kell pressed his shaft on her belly before kissing her again. He knew he could feel him. That she could feel the hardness of his cock. After all, it stood like that because of her. But he wanted to feel her more. He _needed_ to feel her more. He backed away and reached for her pants. He was in a rush to open them, and tore the buttons apart until they fell at her feet along with her underwear. Their eyes met and Lila bit her lip, and that undid him completely. He pinned her to the wall, between her knives, and then plunged into her in one swift move, without breaking eye contact. He was in charge now, but she let him control the situation.

He filled her with his length and Lila started to sag in his arms. But his hands held her. She wouldn’t fall, if not for him. He thrust in and out of her, and she started moaning against his body. Her head on his shoulder and her hand gripping his waist. He felt her nails digging in his flesh, the wave of pleasure shocking his body, and a groan came out of his mouth.

“How the tables have turned,” he whispered into her ear. He heard Lila laugh, then he disentangled from her before he would come inside of her, and turned her body so that she was facing the wall. He thrusted into her from behind, and she wasn’t expecting it.

The silence of the room was torn apart by the sounds of their release. She fell apart in his arms; a sigh escaped her lips as he imposed himself between her ass cheeks. She gripped on one of her knives stuck on the wall as he kept the rhythm. His hand travelled under her shirt and pinched her nipple, making Lila’s head loll back. She moaned with eyes closed, and Kell smirked when he saw her biting her lip again, trying to stifle another sob.

“Kell,” she murmured softly. “ _Kell_.”

“Mmmh?”

“You will pay for this,” she said, then another powerful moan left both of their lips as they released their pleasure at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Hope you liked this. It's been a while since I've written smut, so I hope it was okay. I will surely write more because I want to practice, lol.  
> If you have tumblr, follow me! I post other SOM posts. @delilahssbard


End file.
